


Is

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [26]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nasir means to the rebellion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is

Nasir is the heart and the helper and the hands and the love. He doesn’t know it. But Spartacus thinks sometimes: If I had a son, I would want him to be like Nasir.

Nasir is the boy and the man and the lover. Agron would have died so many times inside without him, thinking: Where is Duro? Why have they taken my heart?

Nasir is the temptation and the neighbor’s ass and the wet dream and the aspiration. Castus takes up sword against Rome, thinking: If I can find another like him, it will be worth it.

Nasir is the warrior and the blood-freezing scream and the spear and the nightmare and the death. So many Romans have died by his hand, not thinking, too slick with their own blood for thought.

Nasir is…


End file.
